Everything's Peachy
by cbris-writes
Summary: Chloe is crushed when Beca kisses Jesse at the end of their set at Finals. She gets hammered at the after party at the Trebles' house and finds herself in a game of Spin the Bottle. Beca's spin lands on her, and things get a little out of hand when Chloe excuses herself to the bathroom to clear her mind. Tumblr prompts: spin the bottle, Bechloe's first time
1. Part One

The boy always gets the girl in the end. Chloe should know this by now considering how many movies and TV shows she's watched, but her heart still falls to a million tiny pieces as she watched Beca kissing Jesse in the crowd. No matter how many times she tells herself that she and Beca would never have ended up together anyways, the pain reverberating through her chest and head remained steadfast. She snuck off the stage, unable to pull herself together when she could still see Beca kissing that bastard.

Nothing about their relationship made sense to Chloe. For Christ's sake, they didn't even _look _good together, let alone their clashing personalities. Everything about the two of them together was just plain awkward, and it made Chloe sick to her stomach thinking about it. She walked into the closest restroom, her throat gasping for air as anxiety swept through her body. Barely making it inside, she locked the door and collapsed in a pile of defeat, her eyes swimming with tears that threatened to fall any second. Her body rocked with dry sobs, unable to catch her breath as her panic attack began to worsen. Wrapping one arm around her knees, she picked up her phone with a shaky hand and swiftly sent a text to Aubrey.

"_Bathroom. Now. Tell no one."_

Within seconds a soft knock resonated through the tiny bathroom.

"It's me." Chloe unlocked the door, unable to find the strength to pull the handle open. Aubrey opened the door, her gaze meeting Chloe's tearstained face.

"Oh, Chlo." Aubrey sunk to the floor, her arms clutching the redhead in a tight embrace. The two sat for what seemed like ages as Chloe's crying subsided, her emotions already rebuilding the walls Beca had so easily torn down.

"Okay," Chloe croaked. "Okay. I'm good. We're good. Everything's fine." She plastered a smile on her face, hoping that pouring all her focus into pretending to be okay would ease the pain.

"Are you sure?" Aubrey prodded gently, not buying her best friend's words.

"Promise," Chloe lied, hugging Aubrey tightly. "Thanks, Bree. For everything."

"Of course." The blonde still didn't believe her friend, but knew better than to push the envelope. After a quick reapplication of makeup, the two walked out of the restroom and back to the rest of the Bellas.

"There you guys are! We've been waiting here for the last ten minutes trying to figure out where the hell you both went!" Fat Amy exclaimed, her adrenaline clearly still coursing freely through her body.

"Sorry guys, we had to meet temporarily with the judges to get our scorecards and such." Aubrey delivered the lie so smoothly, even Chloe believed her for a second.

"Anyways, you girls are aca-awesome. That was the best performance of my life, and I'm so happy I got to spend it with all of you." Aubrey's grin stretched ear to ear, and Chloe even saw tears spring to the corners of her eyes.

"GROUP HUG!" Fat Amy yelled, her arms stretched wide as they all closed in on Aubrey and Chloe. Even after what had just happened, Chloe couldn't help but admit to herself that the performance they had just given was the best she'd felt in a while. For a moment she allowed herself to forget the hurt inside of her and let herself be happy. The moment passed as quickly as it came as Chloe locked eyes with Beca across the group. Beca smiled softly at her, her eyes filled with pride and joy. Chloe forced a smile back, thankful that most of the girls chose that moment to back out of the hug.

"Donald mentioned a party at the Trebles' house and invited us all to come," Stacie mentioned apprehensively. The girls all looked at Aubrey with pleading eyes, hoping the victory would loosen her reins.

"Why not?" Aubrey laughed, already walking towards the bus. The girls cheered with excitement as Chloe struggled to keep the smile on her face. She could already tell this would be a long night.

The first thing Chloe noticed about the Trebles' house was how much of a bachelor pad it resembled. Her eyes first caught the Jacuzzi dead center in the front room, next finding the pseudo-arcade set up in the room to her immediate right. In the corner of the front room sat a bar where Unicycle was already pouring alcohol into multiple cups. In the backyard sat three kegs, and Chloe could see a couple of random kids she'd never met before doing keg stands as their friends cheered them on. To her left was a den of sorts, with a massive 72-inch plasma TV taking up the majority of one of the walls, a PS3 set up underneath it and a group of guys playing Call of Duty. Two massive couches took up the rest of the space, leaving only enough room for a walkway big enough for two people at a time. She continued through the house, walking down a hallway that branched off into four rooms. In one room was a giant pool table with a group of people already gathered around it. Directly across was a bathroom, a line already extending through the hallway and into the den. Next to the billiards room was a room with two tables set up for beer pong along with a smaller cards table for anyone interested in poker. The last room consisted of nothing but a couple of bean bag chairs and lava lamps; Chloe assumed this was the group's "stoner room". Music thumped throughout the house, and Chloe walked back to the front of the house to grab a drink. Most of the Bellas had already found a place to settle in: Cynthia Rose was at the poker table, Stacie and Fat Amy had joined the guys in the hot tub, Ashley and Jessica hung out by the billiards, Denise was playing beer pong, Lilly was playing arcade games, and Beca was over by the music, temporarily taking over as DJ.

"You doing okay?" Aubrey yelled over the music, leaning against the bar.

"Yeah. A few more drinks and I'll be great," Chloe yelled back, knocking back what was left in her cup before grabbing another drink. Unicycle handed her and Aubrey a shot, and both girls downed the liquor without thinking twice. Usually they had more sense than this, but Chloe wanted nothing more than to get smashed and Aubrey was enjoying the feeling of being a free spirit. Chloe sat at the bar for a while longer, observing the party around her. Jesse had found Beca by the speakers and was blatantly putting the moves on her as he pulled her waist closer to his. Chloe finished another cup of alcohol, ignoring the burn in her throat as she reached for more. Her mind was beginning to fog, much to her relief. Before she had a chance to grab her fifth cup of jungle juice, Fat Amy was next to her and pulling her away from her spot against the bar.

"What are you doing?" Chloe shouted.

"We're playing Spin the Bottle and you're joining." She shouted back, her hand gripping Chloe's wrist tightly as she dragged the redhead behind her.

"Wait, if I'm playing then so is Aubrey." Chloe said, breaking away from the bigger girl. She looked around quickly, her head spinning as she swayed in an attempt to keep her balance. Spotting her best friend talking to Benji in the backyard, she walked up to the pair and grabbed them both.

"Come on, we're playing Spin the Bottle," Chloe giggled, the alcohol quickly catching up to her. Aubrey resisted at first, still leery about breaking the oath she had strictly enforced the past four years.

"Chloe…"

"Oh Jesus Christ, Bree. It's just a damn kiss. Live a little." Aubrey was shocked at Chloe's bluntness, but immediately agreed and followed her and Benji to the stoner room. Donald, Lilly, Stacie, Fat Amy and Unicycle were already sitting in a half circle, and shortly after Aubrey, Chloe, and Benji sat down, Beca sauntered into the room with two other Trebles not far behind her, the short woman clearly too drunk to realize her "boyfriend" wasn't playing. When Beca sat down diagonal from Chloe, the redhead was shocked Jesse wasn't attached to the younger girl's side. Before she had the chance to gather her thoughts enough to mention it out loud, Donald began to explain the game.

"Okay, so when it's your turn, you spin the bottle and you have to kiss whomever the top of the bottle is pointing to. If you are a guy and the bottle lands on a guy, you still have to kiss them. Vice versa for the ladies. If the bottle lands in between two people, you spin again. Got it?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Okay. I'll go first."

He spun the bottle, and as Chloe watched it spin around and around, she felt her head get dizzy. The bottle came to a stop, pointing at Lilly. Chloe giggled at the irony, and Fat Amy and Unicycle whooped and cheered as Donald leaned over and kissed Lilly.

"You're next," he said to Aubrey, who was sitting to his left. The blonde looked timid at first, but spun the bottle anyways. It slowed to a stop between Chloe and Aaron, the Treble who sat to Chloe's right. Spinning again, Aubrey looked up as it stopped on Benji. She shuffled her body closer, still anxious about the oath she took upon becoming a Bella. Benji seemed almost as nervous as Aubrey, and a blush began to creep into his cheeks.

"Just kiss him already!" Stacie complained, impatient for her turn to come around. The two closed the gap, and Chloe could tell something more was going on between her best friend and the freshman boy as they kissed. They pulled away quickly, and Aubrey tried to hide her embarrassment behind her jacket.

"Go ahead," she motioned to Beca, trying to shift the attention away from her.

"You got it, chief," Beca mocked, giving the bottle a spin. Chloe's heartbeat quickened, a million thoughts racing through her head. As if it were some kind of sick sign from above, the bottle stopped on Chloe.

"You can spin again Beca," she laughs awkwardly, trying her hardest not to look the younger girl in the eye.

"Nope. Rules say she has to kiss you," Fat Amy chimes in.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. That's ridic-" She was cut off by Beca's lips against her own. Her body responded on its own free will, her tongue running along Beca's bottom lip asking for access. Before Beca had a chance to grant her request, the hoots and hollers from the rest of the players snapped Chloe out of her trance and she pulled away from the kiss. Chloe felt her face burning with embarrassment and Beca smirked at her elusively before turning her attention back to the game.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Chloe mumbled, quickly exiting the room. Thankful that the line for the bathroom had disappeared, she slipped past the door and shut it behind her. She turned on the sink and splashed cold water on her face, wishing the burning sensation in her face would go away. As she dried her face off on a towel, she heard the door open behind her.

"Someone's in here," she said, looking in the mirror. Beca's eyes stared back at her, and Chloe could feel her breath catch in her throat.

"It's almost like that night in the showers forever ago all over again," Beca slurred, her eyes fixated on the blue orbs that were frozen with shock. "Except this time I'm the one invading your space, and we definitely have clothes on."

"Beca, what are you-" Chloe was again cut off, the younger girl pressing her lips hard against Chloe's with a fervent urgency. Her conscience shut down as her body took over, her mouth moving in rhythm with Beca's as she pushed the shorter girl against the sink. In one swift movement Beca turned their bodies, reclaiming dominance as she pinned Chloe's hands above her head. Chloe moaned with pleasure, her core intensifying rapidly as her hips began to rock against Beca's small frame. She freed one of her hands from Beca's grip, moving it underneath the shorter girl's shirt and exploring her front. Beca tensed under Chloe's touch, the older girl's freezing hand providing instant gratification for her burning skin. Breaking away from Chloe, Beca moved down her neck, nipping lightly at her pulse point.

"Jesus, Beca," Chloe whimpered, her mind sobering up slowly as lust coursed through her veins. Beca hooked her fingers in the belt loops of Chloe's pants, pulling the taller woman impossibly closer to her. Just as Beca began to unbuckle the other woman's belt, Chloe's brain kicked into gear and reminded her of Jesse. As much as she wanted this, Chloe couldn't stand the thought of being the other woman.

"Beca, wait." Chloe's voice was firm as she placed a hand on Beca's, stopping her from unbuttoning Chloe's jeans. Beca's face contorted into a confused expression as she waited for an explanation from the older woman.

"I can't do this. Not like this, anyway. You're drunk. I'm drunk. And you have Jesse."

"Chlo, the whole thing with Jesse is just…it's…it's complicated," Beca groaned, unable to find words to describe what was going on between them.

"I don't care what it is, Beca. This isn't happening right now. I'm sorry." Chloe rebuckled her belt and turned on her heel to walk out of the restroom, leaving Beca standing there completely dumbstruck.

Chloe walked briskly through the house searching for Aubrey, finding her by the bar with Benji.

"I'm leaving for the night," she shouted to Aubrey over the music.

"Everything okay?" Aubrey's face was laced with concern.

"Just peachy. I'll see you at home, kay?" Chloe didn't wait for her friend's response before grabbing her coat and walking out the front door.

The walk back to hers and Aubrey's shared apartment was quick; she didn't realize how close the Trebles' house had been to their apartment this whole time. She spent the walk attempting to make sense of what all had happened that night. It seemed so surreal, almost like a twisted dream that Chloe would wake up from any minute. But the wind was harsh against her skin and she knew that this was reality, though she wished it were a dream. Chloe opened the door to the apartment and sank into the couch, exhausted by the sporadic emotional rollercoaster she'd somehow gotten stuck on. She turned on the TV, catching the end of "The Dark Knight Rises" on HBO.

"Even Batman gets the girl," she sighed as she grabbed a blanket and curled into a ball, slowly slipping into a deep slumber.

The boy always gets the girl in the end. Chloe knows this now.


	2. Part Two

Beca stared at the door Chloe had just walked through, her legs unwilling to move. Even with all of the alcohol she had consumed in the past three hours, she knew she had fucked up big time. She didn't know why she kissed Jesse, maybe it was because it seemed like the logical thing to do, but it didn't feel right. Kissing Jesse was like kissing her brother or her cousin or something, gross and wrong and insubstantial. She knew she had to talk to him, figure this whole mess out before she hurt anyone else.

Beca walked out of the bathroom, her legs wobbly from the recent encounter with Chloe and from the booze she now regretted drinking. Peering into a couple of rooms, she found Jesse playing beer pong with a couple of Trebles.

"BecAW!" Beca cringed, she hated when Jesse called her that. He was clearly inebriated, but what Beca had to say couldn't wait for him to sober up.

"Hey Jesse, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure thing, babe." _I'm not your babe, _Beca thought. She forced a tight smile before walking towards the front of the house. Jesse followed obediently, already whipped like a housebroken puppy. The cold wind caught Beca off guard as she crossed the doorway onto the front patio of the house. Jesse closed the door behind them, and the thumping music dropped to a muffled hum.

"What's up?" Jesse inquired, a smile still plastered on his face. His naivety to the situation almost had Beca second-guessing herself, but she quickly pulled herself together as she began to speak.

"Jesse, I don't know what I was thinking earlier tonight at Finals. Maybe it was just the adrenaline messing up my conscience, but I shouldn't have kissed you." She paused to let Jesse take in her words before continuing. "You're a great guy, really you are, but this just doesn't feel right to me. I thought it was at first, especially since you're one of the few people who have actually bothered to care about me. Looking at it now, though, I realize that I've only ever had platonic feelings for you. I know you look at me as more than a friend, and I think that maybe that's where my own feelings got a little misconstrued in my head. I'm sorry Jesse, I honestly am, but we can't be a 'thing'." Beca took in a deep breath, noticing she had been rushing to say everything at once that she hadn't stopped for air. She looked up at Jesse, searching his eyes for answer. Just as she expected, his smile had fallen as his mind processed what Beca had said.

"Oh," was all Jesse could manage to say. Somewhere in his head he knew this wasn't just because Beca saw him as a friend, but that somewhere in the mix of it all there was a different person who had gotten to her heart before he had a chance.

"I'm so sorry Jesse. I never meant to hurt you," Beca pleaded, hoping to salvage some part of their friendship. He smiled sadly and placed an arm on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Becs. I'd rather know now than try to continue a meaningless relationship." He pulled her into a hug, hoping it wouldn't be the last time they would talk to each other.

Even with Jesse's warm arms around her tiny frame, Beca was still shivering from the cold. Jesse noticed, opening the door without a word. Smiling at him, Beca walked back into the warm house, her eyes immediately searching for a certain redhead. She searched every inch of the house for any sign of Chloe, but found nothing. Just as she was about to give up, she spotted Aubrey talking to Benji by the bar.

"Hey Aubrey, have you seen Chloe?" The blonde turned to her, a slight scowl upon her lips.

"She left already." Her words were cold and hard, and Beca was taken aback by the unfriendliness in her voice.

"Where'd she go?" she pressed on, ignoring Aubrey when she rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter, Beca. Now's not a good time for her. You've done enough damage for the night." Aubrey was nearly pleading with the younger girl.

"I don't care, Aubrey. I need to talk to her," Beca persisted.

"Fine," the older woman sighed, knowing any effort to stop the other girl was futile. "She's at the apartment." Beca mustered out a thank you before turning to leave. Before she could take a step towards the door, Aubrey grabbed her by the wrist.

"So help me god, Mitchell, if I come home tonight and find Chloe turned into an emotional wreck, I will find you and break every last bone in your hands. Do I make myself clear?" Her eyes pierced through the deejay's soul, and Beca could feel the blood in her veins run ice cold. She nodded solemnly and Aubrey loosened her grip allowing her to leave.

As Beca walked into the cool darkness outside the Trebles' house, realization of what she was doing hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh god," she whispered into the night, her breath hitching in her throat. Her heart was hammering against her chest and Beca swore she could hear her pulse echo in the air.

"I'm in love with her."

She broke off in a run towards Aubrey and Chloe's apartment building, the burning in her side begging her to stop. She ignored the pain, her sudden revelation causing her mind to forget all consequences as she sprinted to up to Chloe's door. She threw herself against the door, her fist pounding rapidly against the wood.

"Chloe, it's me. Let me in." Beca didn't care if the neighbor's heard, she didn't care about anything except being on the other side of the door she was currently stuck in front of.

Chloe stirred in her sleep, a faint knocking invading her dreams as she tucked herself further into the couch cushions. The knocking continued and Chloe's eyes fluttered open, her head beginning to throb from the alcohol.

"Chloe, come on. Open up!" Beca's voice resonated through the apartment, making Chloe freeze in a panic. She shuffled her feet to the door, her arms wrapped around her waist instinctively. Her hand rested on the door handle, pausing for a moment before opening the door and revealing a sweaty and panting Beca.

"Finally," Beca breathed.

"You have five seconds to explain to me why you're here before I shut this door in your face." Chloe's patience evaporated immediately as her headache intensified.

"I…I broke up with Jesse." Beca stared back at Chloe expectantly, waiting for the redhead's response.

"Good for you, I guess," Chloe spat, already beginning to close the door.

"Wait." Beca threw her hand against the door, preventing the other girl from shutting it completely. "That's not why I'm here."

"By all means, do share." Chloe didn't know where this apathetic side of her was coming from, nor did she care. Beca ignored the impervious look on Chloe's face and continued on.

"Jesse was a mistake. It should've been you I kissed after Finals." Chloe stared into Beca's eyes, looking for some sort of indication that she wasn't lying. "I don't know why it took me until now to realize it, but it's always been you, Chloe. Jesse…he tried to change me, tried to make me be someone I'm not. But you? You accepted me in all of my flaws and never doubted me for a second, even when I doubted myself. When I look at you, everything just seems right and nothing bad can happen. Jesse never made me feel like that, safe and secure."

Beca stopped, taking a deep breath to calm her raging nerves.

"Beca, what are you saying?" Chloe's voice was barely audible, her blue eyes filled with shock.

"I'm saying I'm in love with you, Chloe Beale. You are patient and caring and you make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world without even trying. You listen to me complain endlessly about Aubrey even though she's your best friend. When I'm having a shitty day, you're always right there at my door with a bag of Skittles and a new episode of 'Saturday Night Live'. Not once have you passed judgment on me, not even when I spilled my darkest secrets. You tore down the walls I had built impossibly high around my heart, and I don't mind it one bit. You are the most perfect person that has ever set foot in my life and I could never forgive myself if I messed that up permanently."

A single tear rolled down Chloe's cheek, her brain still attempting to process everything she had just heard. Closing her eyes tightly, she pinched her arm.

"Ouch!"

"Chloe what the hell are you doing?" Beca exclaimed, grabbing Chloe's hand firmly.

"Just making sure I'm not dreaming," Chloe smiled, her fingers intertwining with the brunette's. Beca walked through the doorway and pressed her forehead to the other girl's, the smell of Chloe's perfume driving her completely crazy.

"You aren't." Beca closed the already small gap between their bodies and kissed the older girl softly. Chloe placed her hands behind Beca's neck, running one hand through the shorter girl's chocolate tresses. Her lips were softer than Chloe could've ever imagined, and when Beca slid her tongue along her lower lip, she didn't think twice before granting access. Beca backed Chloe further into the apartment and closed the door with her foot, her mouth never breaking contact with the taller girl's. Running her hands up Chloe's sides, Beca moved her mouth to Chloe's neck, biting softly on her pulse point. A moan escaped from Chloe, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"Bedroom now," she growled hoarsely. Beca followed wordlessly, her eyes already undressing the senior as they walked briskly into the bedroom.

They barely made it past the doorway before Chloe pinned Beca to the wall, her lips roughly crashing on the other girl's as she hastily attempted to unbutton her own blouse. She managed to open enough buttons before Beca impatiently pulled the thin fabric over her head, tossing it over her shoulder and on to the floor. Beca's hands explored the newly exposed skin, her fingers nimbly unclasping the hooks to Chloe's bra. She dropped her face to Chloe's breasts, her mouth closing around one nipple as her hand teased and pulled at the other. Chloe tangled her hands in Beca's hair as she tried to suppress another moan. She bit down on her lip, tasting blood as Beca traced circular patterns with her tongue.

Chloe pulled Beca's face up to her own, their lips meeting with a determined fervency. Hooking her fingers in Beca's belt loops, Chloe pulled the shorter girl to the bed, her hands undoing the button on her jeans in the process. Chloe's knees hit the edge of the bed, and Beca shimmied out of her jeans and peeled off her shirt. The sight of her clad only in matching lingerie drove Chloe to the brink of insanity. The younger woman undid Chloe's belt and pants button before pulling off her jeans in one swift movement, her mouth latching on to the taller woman's neck as she bit into the hot flesh. Chloe could feel the wetness pooling in her lacy black underwear, unable to stand the teasing any longer.

"Beca." Chloe's voice was quiet but clear, her eyes begging the other girl to fuck her already. Straddling Chloe's waist, Beca pressed a trail of kisses down her neck before moving to her abdomen. She swirled her tongue quickly around each breast, causing the redhead to inhale sharply. Continuing her trail of kisses, she dipped her tongue into Chloe's belly button and the senior arched her back involuntarily. Beca's mouth reached the hem of Chloe's panties, and she tugged them down gently with her teeth before removing them altogether with her hands. She cupped Chloe's sex with her hand, slipping a finger between her folds and circling her clit. She kissed the insides of Chloe's thighs, nipping lightly at the perfectly golden skin before placing her mouth on the bundle of nerves where her finger had just been. Her tongue moved quickly as Chloe's hips lifted off the bed in an attempt to feel more of Beca. She slipped one finger into Chloe, matching the pace of her hand with that of her mouth. Chloe threw her leg over Beca's shoulder, her hands clawing at Beca's scalp as the brunette thrust another finger even further into her. Beca hummed gently as she sucked on Chloe's clit, the vibrations causing the redhead to let out a string of curse words.

"Beca, oh god. _Beca._" Chloe's toes curled as Beca's fingers twisted into her, hitting her right where she needed it. Beca could tell she was close to release, and she removed her fingers from Chloe, her tongue filling the space where her hand had just been. Beca's name spilled from Chloe's mouth as Beca's fingers pushed into her again, her walls tightening around Beca as she moaned in pleasure. Chloe's body writhed as her orgasm rippled through her, Beca's hand slowing as she pressed her lips to the taller woman. Chloe placed her hands on Beca's face as she ran her tongue along her bottom lip; she could taste herself on the brunette's lips. Beca moved herself up on the bed next to Chloe, wrapping her arms around the other girl's waist. Chloe laid her head on the smaller girl's chest, matching her breathing rate to Beca's heartbeat. Tracing circle patterns on Beca's stomach, Chloe looked up at her.

"You're amazing, you know," she mumbled. Beca smiled softly before pressing a kiss to Chloe's forehead.

"Not as amazing as you." She placed her hand on Chloe's, lacing their fingers together. "I love you Chloe."

"I love you too, Beca."

As she cuddled into Beca's side, Chloe understood why the younger girl despised movies so much. In the predictable movie endings, the boy always gets the girl. But Chloe's life wasn't scripted, and her ending was anything but predictable. Maybe reality wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
